earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Weird Worlds 4
Characters * Mascot * Drury Walker * Delirium of the Endless * Wild Child * Dream of the Endless * Angie Aimes * Rose Walker Location * The Dreaming * November 18th 2016, 0001 Universal Time VOX Archive * Angie Aimes: Em... You can get off me now. * Rose Walker: Huh? rustling, pause Where are we? * Mascot: skittering You're in the Dreaming. * Angie Aimes: ... * Rose Walker: ... * Angie Aimes: Did he- * Rose Walker: Talk? * Angie Aimes: Yeah. * Rose Walker: Mm-hmm... * Mascot: skittering Oh, don't be so surprised. * Angie Aimes: I think I hit my head in that explosion... running through hair, gasp My hair is- gasp My boobs! giggle My boobs are so... perky and... chuckle I have so much energy! I feel... young? * Mascot: This is your ideal age, Angie... Apparently you often default to this age when you dream. * Angie Aimes: chuckle Okay, yeah, that makes- pause Wait, so if I'm dreaming, where am I in the real world? * Mascot: Nowhere. You are here. Completely and absolutely. * Angie Aimes: I don't understand- Where's my body? * Mascot: Here. In the Dreaming. * Angie Aimes: This isn't my body... not anymore, at least. rustling, sigh Am I dead? Is that what happened? * Drury Walker: scoff You're not dead... * Angie Aimes: Who the hell are you? * Rose Walker: sigh My brother. * Angie Aimes: You have a brother? * Rose Walker: Did I not mention him before? chuckle * Angie Aimes: Em- * Drury Walker: Her name is Rose. * Angie Aimes: Excuse me? * Rose Walker: nervous chuckle Look, I can explain... * Mascot: No, she can't. * Rose Walker: sigh Yeah, he's right... I really can't. It's all a big mess in my head. * Angie Aimes: Have you been lying to me, Em? * Rose Walker: I'm sorry, but... sigh Yes? * Angie Aimes: Yes? * Rose Walker: No! * Angie Aimes: No? * Rose Walker: sigh I don't know. * Angie Aimes: What does that mean? Who are you? You don't know who you are? * Mascot: clamber Does any of us truly know who we are? * Angie Aimes: Don't go philosophical on me now, space rat. * Mascot: Space rat? sigh I'm not from an alien planet. I'm from a different plane of existence. Also, not a rat. * Angie Aimes: Yeah? Okay... What are you? * Mascot: Well, our kind has been called cevuls, as it is a simpler name... but we were first called Ratatoskr. * Angie Aimes: I heard 'rat-a-tusk-er'? * Mascot: Meh, close enough... We're closer related to squirrels of Earth than anything. We come from a dimension that humans long ago called Yggdrasil, the World Tree... though it's not actually a tree. * Angie Aimes: Okay, can you go back to just saying four words now... footsteps Em, it's okay, you can tell me. * Rose Walker: pause, whimper I wish I could, but I really can't... I'm- * Drury Walker: footsteps Look, I can help. * Angie Aimes: No offense, if you really are her brother, but... I don't know you. Why should I believe you? * Drury Walker: scoff expletive it. footsteps * Angie Aimes: sigh Okay... I'm sorry, but... Em's my friend. * Drury Walker: Rose is my sister. My twin sister. * Angie Aimes: You're a twin, too, huh? * Rose Walker: ... yeah... * Angie Aimes: sigh Okay... Come on. Let's figure this out. My name's Angie, by the way. Angie Aimes. * Drury Walker: Drury. Drury Walker. * Angie Aimes: Walker? So... "Emily Page" is... what? * Rose Walker: A fabrication... pause But it's not like that! I... I was forced to do it! I couldn't... I don't... I'm sorry. sigh I got so wrapped up in Emily and her life that somewhere in there I stopped being Rose and started being Em. I wanted to become Em and it's like I wanted it so much, I got it. * Drury Walker: scoff Yeah, typical Rose... * Angie Aimes: What do you mean? * Drury Walker: sigh Ever since we were kids if Rose wanted something, she got it. Whether someone gave it to her or it just fell into her lap, that's how it was. It was like things were drawn to her. Meanwhile, I was the opposite. The more I wanted something, the more I pushed it away or... sometimes, I'd want something so bad and I just couldn't help myself. I knew it was bad. I knew it would bite me in the ass, but... sigh I just had to have it. chuckle It's like I was drawn to it, you know? Like a damn- * Rose Walker: Moth to a flame... * Drury Walker: Precisely... * Angie Aimes: I don't know... You're speaking metaphorically, right? * Drury Walker: sigh When you have the life Rose and I have, metaphors and matter are one and the same. * Angie Aimes: What? * Drury Walker: Look, it's taken me my whole adult life to figure this out... and it's done some real expletive to my brain, so I'm sorry if I can't package this all with a pretty bow for you, Angie, okay? But Rose and I, we ain't human... not all the way. * Angie Aimes: You're metahumans? sigh Like me? * Drury Walker: chuckle I wish it were that simple... No, we're- * rustling: bare footsteps: 2 instances * Delirium: EnDlesS... juSt lIKe us... giggle WeLl, noT eXacTly LikE Us... pause aRen'T yoU haPpy, bRotHeR? TheRe is tHe VorTeX, as proMisEd. i TolD yOu noT to UndErestImaTe tHe chIPmunk! giggle * Angie Aimes: Who are these two? * Drury Walker: That would be our aunt and uncle. * Mascot: pause, sigh Lord Morpheus. Lady Mania. We are honored that you would grace us with- * Dream: Yes... Ratatoskr. You have performed admirably. shifting, clatter There's your reward. * Mascot: chomp, chomp * Angie Aimes: What? Reward? Reward for doing what? gasp You little weasel! You brought us here?! For candy?! * Mascot: chitter * Dream: This creature did no such thing. She brought you here... with my stone. Speaking of which, where is it? * Rose Walker: You mean this? shifting, vorpal crackling * Dream: Yes. Hand it over. It belongs to me... * Rose Walker: pause ... but... with this in my hand, I feel... whole. * Dream: sigh Rose... Walk over here this instant and give me the stone. * Drury Walker: Wait, Rose! footsteps What do you mean by 'whole'? scoff A stone just like this one is what caused all of our problems to begin with. Don't you remember that? pause Rose, what do you remember? * Rose Walker: I... I don't know... whimper * Drury Walker: Think! Think hard abut it, Rose! Come on! * Angie Aimes: Drury, don't- * Rose Walker: Wait... I'm remembering- crackle The smell of chlorine in the water. The- explosion * Dream: gasp No! footsteps They're gone?! Again?! I was this close... I was- pause You tricked us! * Mascot: filled: Huh? Me? gulp What? No... Not at all, I assure you. I'll- I'll find them at once. blipt * Wild Child: giggle Father's not going to like this. * Delirium: gasp Oh, looK, brOthER! a miNi-MoniTor! * Dream: ... What does the Monitor care about those mortals for? * Wild Child: giggle He has plans for that one. * Dream: No. i consulted with my brother. Only Drury Walker is part of the Tapestry. The other, this Angie has no place... and so to Miss Walker, her place in the Tapestry is forfeit. The Axiom is clear on this. She's a threat I must end. * Wild Child: A threat more severe than the Anti-Monitor? dancing footsteps sing-song: I don't think so. giggle * Dream: But... the Axiom is clear on this... I must... sigh Perhaps we should have a word with your father, child. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 5. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 4 Category:VOX Box Category:Mascot/Appearances Category:Drury Walker/Appearances Category:Delirium/Appearances Category:Wild Child/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline